


After Escape Proof

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [23]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Anger, Gen, Spoilers for Escape Proof, Virgil gives good hugs, Virgil is a family problem solver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Virgil has to give the bad news to Kayo, and Kayo isn't happy about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big huge hairy spoilers for escape proof. I warned ya ;)

Virgil didn’t want to tell Kayo, he had good reasons for not wanting to tell her. Mostly because he knew she’d be upset. And upset she was; hell he dare say that was an understatement. Currently the head of security was taking out her frustrations on a poor pinching bag. It had been about an hour since he informed her on The Hood’s escape and she hadn’t said a word since. He didn’t want to tell her but Scott was away with Alan; so the eldest was not in the picture. He called Scott and told him what happened after he repeatedly assured John and EOS that they made it out of the explosion fine as well as Horse. Scott wasn’t too pleased by the news either and the whole conversation went south.

            “What do I tell Kayo?” Virgil had asked him. “I mean she’s got to know right?”

            There was a long pause and Scott decided. “Tell her. We shouldn’t have any more secrets in this family.”

            Virgil knew within his heart if he didn’t break the news than either John would slip and tell her or Penelope. He kind of wished he left it to them or took Scott on his offer to tell her. Though Kayo and Scott had bumped heads before she usually is more… agreeable with him.

            Virgil frowned, him and Kayo used to be close once until she slowly started pulling herself away from them. Virgil often thought it was a self-coconscious decision, that she was worried about losing more family as it started after her father passed. She pulled herself away from them and acted more and more distant.

            “Kayo,” He was determined to change that.

            She jerked her head around. Her expression was unreadable but her glare was ice cold. Virgil feared for his life for a second but knew she wouldn’t harm him.

            “Umm I I’m sorry about what happened.”

            She frowned and rested her hand on the punching bag. “It’s not your fault. Not like you guys are supposed to stop the bad guys. You two did your job.” She slung her boxing gloves on the floor. “Now it’s my time to do mine.”

            He didn’t like the sound of that. “What do you mean?”

            She drank from her water. “Track down my uncle. What else could I mean?”

            He shook his head. “I don’t think you should do that.” He said blocking her from the door. He was glad for a moment that he was the biggest out of the five. He wouldn’t hurt her but he could block her.

            “Out of my way.” She snapped glaring holes in his flannel shirt.

            “No,” he said putting his arms out to block her. “You need to calm down and think before you do something completely stupid. We got Penelope out there searching for him and John is busy with EOS looking from him from above; we have people on it, Kayo.”

            She shook her head. “Virgil, I need to stop him.” She tried to walk past him but he blocked her. “Damn it Virgil get out of my way.”

            “No, do you think Scott would let you go running off like this?” He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Kayo, breath, think don’t act out. Remember how you’re father taught us to be calm?”

            She bit her lip and looked away from his gaze. She took in a deep breath and held it before letting it calming her breathing.

            “There you go.” He muttered to himself.

            She shook her head. “Just a few days ago, I fused at Scott for acting reckless and here I am being no better.”

            “It’s okay it happens. We all act without thinking at least once in a while.”

            She looked down then back at him, her hazel eyes wide and full of worry. “But Virgil, he knows where the island is. He could come and attack us at any moment.” She paused and looked more worried. “Oh God Scott and Alan are on the mainland what if he,”

            Virgil cut her off. “Scott knows The Hood is out, and Scottie can look after himself.”

            “But the island,”

            “If he comes here we’ll beat him again and we’ll toss his ass in jail again. See problem solved.”

            She couldn’t help but laugh at that. “How can you be so calm about all this?”

            He shrugged. “What can I say I had one hell of a teacher.”

            She gave a small smile. “I think father’s lessons were for combating anxiety attacks not being calm when a mad man busts out of prison.”

            “It works.” He gave her a broad smile. “And I think you need this.” He pulled her into a hug. He felt her smile against his shoulder. “I know I need one.”

            “Thanks Virgil.” She said letting go. Virgil was the best hugger out of all of them, not that she hugged them as much as she used to when she was younger. Maybe she should change that. She reached up and ruffled his already ruffled spiked hair. “Don’t tell anyone but you were always my favorite.” She said with a teasing tone and a laugh.

            “Not supposed to have a favorite sibling, Kayo. Trust me.”

            She laughed. “I know.” She tried to put her arm around his shoulder as she stood on her tip toes. “How about we hit the pool and enjoy some sun?” she suggested.

            Virgil knew she was still upset but he was willing to try to take her mind off of things. “Sure Kayo.”

            She let go of him and headed to the pool with him. She was grateful to have a brother like him.

            “Remember Kayo, I’m here if you need to talk to me or if you need a hug.”

            She nodded. “I know Virgil. And,” she paused, “Thanks for stopping me from doing something really stupid.”

            “Anytime.” He said with a smile and gave her a small pat on the pack. Progress was progress, even if she probably still wanted to chase her uncle to the ends of the Earth; Virgil was happy to stop her this time.


End file.
